Oneshot: Save The Best For Last
by Mail And Mihael Keehl
Summary: Can Matt's love for Mello be requitted? Character death. Mello/Matt. WARNING: slight cursing and blood.


**A/N: I was listening to this song on the way to school and thought that it was a perfect plot for Matt. So, please read and review! Thanks! Oh, and if you're wondering why I'm posting this rather than my other two fanfics...is because I'm having writer's block. So I need a new inspiration to get my brain going. Maybe next week I'll post the new chapters up. Sorry for the inconvenience!**

--

The air was cold, the streets were bustling with people and cars. It was another busy day here in New York City, New York. The red head walked down the familiar path he took when he was little. But this time, he didn't have that significant other with him, he was long gone. Something cold then fell on his nose, Matt stopped to look up at the cloudy sky and thought back to the days where it was just him and Mello.

_**S**__**ometimes the snow comes down in June **_

_**Sometimes the sun goes around the moon **_

_**I see the passion in your eyes **_

_**Sometimes it's all a big suprise **_

_**'Cause there was a time when all I did was wish **_

_**You'd tell me this was love **_

_**It's not the way I hoped, or how I planned **_

_**But somehow it's enough**_

" This will be your new classmate. Meet Mello," Roger announced. I looked at the blond standing awkwardly in the front of the class, " Now where to sit you," the headmaster mumbled and spotted a seat.

" Ah! Matt will you raise your hand please?" I did so, wondering what the old man was up to,

" You can sit next to him, Mello." I watched as the blond walked down the aisle with eyes trailing after him. He sat down silently in his seat next to me and stayed quiet for the next few days. Mello was also assigned as my roomie that day too and when we were alone in our room, he would talk for a bit and then went back to his usual, quiet self. I cherished the small talk that we had.

Days suddenly passed and he grew more comfortable with me. It was the first time I had made a friend and I liked the bond that we shared.

_**But now we're standing face to face **_

_**Isn't this world a crazy place? **_

_**Just when I thought a chance had passed **_

_**You go and save the best for last**_

As we became best of friends, other people started becoming friends with him also. Suddenly one day he changed all together. He wasn't they shy kid I met back then but a more confident person. Mello recruited a group and they began to bully other people at the orphanage. He got into detention more times than I could count and our friendship started to fail.

One night, there was a massive storm overlooking the Wammy Orphanage and I walked acrossed the room to my roommate's bed. I could tell that he wasn't sleeping either.

" Mello?" I had wondered. I saw him look at me,

" What is it, Matt?"

" Um..." I thought, gripping my comforter.

" Well?" Mello was impatient, he just wanted to sleep.

" Could I...Could I sleep next to you?" I had spit out. The blond let out a grunt before scooting over and giving me room to sleep on the bed. I smiled happily and got in between the warm sheets,

" Thank you, Mello."

_**All of the nights you came to me **_

_**'Cause some silly girl had set you free **_

_**You wondered how you'd make it through **_

_**I wondered what was wrong with you **_

_**'Cause how could you give your love to someone else **_

_**And share your dreams with me**_

_**Sometimes the very thing you're looking for **_

_**Is the one thing you can't see**_

Months since then, I began falling for the chocoholic blond. Even though our friendship grew less and less with each passing day, I felt myself thinking more and more about him. Could it be that I'm falling in love with him?

_**But now we're standing face to face **_

_**Isn't this world a crazy place? **_

_**Just when I thought a chance had passed **_

_**You go and save the best for last**_

" Mello?" I asked the blond one day. Mello looked over at me from his computer desk,

" What is it, Matt?" I timidly walked over to him and stood at his side. He casted his eyes up at me, waiting for me to answer. I shifted my eyes out to the window where snow gathered at the window pane and let out a little breath before answering,

" I-I love you, Mello."

There was this awkward silence where Mello was staring at me. Then a scoff exited his lips, leaving me completely speechless and hurt,

" You're high on something, yeah?"

Tears welled up in my eyes as he denied what I had confessed. It was like my heart deflated and was pulled out of my chest. I stood there, watching him through watery eyes ready to spill over. I ran out of the room and out of the Orphanage. I didn't know where I was going and I didn't really care. When I finally stopped for some air, I looked around me to find myself in a scary looking neighborhood.

I walked back and bumped into something solid. I looked up to find someone looking down at me. I gulped and turned around quickly, facing the person. Others appeared out of the shadow and I was surrounded. Fear rose in me as they all advanced towards me.

A shot rang out as they came closer.

" Stupid, Matt! Why the hell did you run all the way here?! You want to get killed or something?!" the familiar voice yelled. I almost cried with joy until battle of shots rang out and I went to hide somewhere. I peeked at the battle field that had unfold.

Just when Mello reigned victorious, another shot from out of nowhere was heard and then another. I saw Mello shook and pitched forward. My eyes grew wide with horror and I ran out of my hiding place to catch the falling blond.

" Mello! Mello!" I cried, tears finally spilling down my cheeks, " hold on, Mello. You've got to hold on!" Blue eyes stared deep into mines and for a moment, I thought he was going to make it, but that shattered when his eyes started to close. I shook him and his eyes opened again, just breifly. Mello muttered something, but I coldn't hear what he was saying, so I leaned in to hear was he said,

" Matt...god, I'm sor..." then there was nothing. I looked up at his face and his eyes were closed. I placed my ear at his chest and there was no beat. No pulse, no nothing. Mello was gone. I grabbed his hand, which was clenched together and found that he was holding a platinum ring.

_**Sometimes the very thing you're looking for **_

_**Is the one thing you can't see...**_

Matt sighed as he stopped reminiscing about the old days. He looked at his surrounding and found himself at the park. It was just a blockaway from where his Mello died. On his guard, he walked over to the site where the blond was killed and stood in the exact spot.

" Mello? How are you? I wonder what would've happened if I hadn't run away that night. Would you've...would you've given me that ring?" Matt whispered. A footstep was heard behind him and he whirled around, pulling out his gun.

" Well, if it isn't that red head from 5 years ago," the man stated, looking over Matt again, " you know, because of your damn boyfriend that day, we couldn't have our fun with you." I growled, mad at him for bringing up Mello at his death ground.

" Shut up! It's your fault that Mello died!" I shot out of anger and pierced the guy's shoulder. The guy stumbled back at the pain and his face changed to one of joking to one of fury,

" Why you, son of a--" Then there was another and another until the guy was a bloody corpse, with holes all througout his body.

" Serves you right, old man," Matt spat and began walking out of the neighborhood and bidding Mello goodbye. He walked back to the park, feeling the cold winter air once again on his face. Just when he thought it would be a good day, a gun went off and a scream was heard. Matt felt pain at his chest. He looked down to see blood and his eyes widen with fear. He couldn't be...

Another shot entered him and another. More screams filled his ears as Matt fell onto the concrete, his vision blurred as he saw the attacker drive away with a smirk on his face. The bastard...

_**Sometimes the snow comes down in June **_

_**Sometimes the sun goes around the moon **_

_**Just when I thought a chance had passed **_

_**You go and save the best for last **_

_**You went and saved the best for last**_

One minute Matt was in total pain, the next he felt better than ever before. He opened his eyes to see fog before him, around him, it was everywhere. A gate appeared out of nowhere just a few feet away from him. Matt looked around to see where he was, but it was impossible to see where he was.

The gate was opening and he walked through it. Looking around, he saw no one again. Walking with no direction in mind, he came upon a fountain and there sat at the fountain was him.

" Mello?" Matt was perplexed by what he was seeing. Mello, in all his leather glory was sitting there on the fountain edge eating his chocolate. The blond's eyes widen,

" Don't tell me you died too, Matt?"

" I...died?" the red head wondered.

" Well, you'd have to be ifyou're in heaven," Mello stated, taking another chunk of chocolate and eating it.

" I'm in...heaven?"

" Yes, you are. And Matt?" Mello replied walking up to him. The red head cocked his head,

" Yeah, Mello?"

" Let's stay together, always. Okay?" the blond replied presenting a plantinum ring out of his pocket. Matt stared at the item and smiled,

" Okay!"

**OWARI**

--

**A/N: I know, I know. You're thinking, ' hey! She mixed up the order of their deaths. Yeah, sorry about that. Like I said, I don't own Death Note. But I needed to change it because it's part of my plot. Oh! If you don't know what this song is, it's called 'Save The Best For Last' by Vanessa Williams.**


End file.
